mickey_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mickey Mouse (TV Series)
Mickey Mouse is an American animated comedy television series produced by Disney Television Animation. It features classic cartoon characters Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy Goof, and Pluto in contemporary settings such as Paris, Venice, Tokyo and New York. The series has the slapstick feel of classic Mickey Mouse shorts, and places the the titular character in humorous situations that showcase his pluck and rascality, along with his long-beloved charm and good heartedness. It is being executive produced by Emmy Award-winning artist Paul Rudish, who is also directing the series, along with Aaron Springer and Clay Morrow. Joseph Holt is the series' art director. On September 15, 2013, Paul Rudish, Jenny Gase-Baker, and Joseph Holt won 3 Emmy Awards for their work on the episode "Croissant de Triomphe." The first episode, "Croissant de Triomphe", was released as a special preview on March 12, 2013 on Disney.com. The series officially premiered on June 28, 2013 on Disney Channel, followed by the releases on Disney.com and Watch Disney Channel.2 A total of 18 episodes aired in the first season, with the second season premiering on April 11, 2014. On June 23, 2014, Eric Coleman, Senior Vice President, Original Series at Disney Television Animation announced the order of a third season of the Mickey Mouse series Voice Cast *Chris Diamantopoulos as Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse *Bill Farmer as Goofy Goof and Pluto *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck and Chip *Jim Cummings as Pete *Corey Burton as Ludwig Von Drake and Dale *Alan Young as Scrooge McDuck * John Kassir as Scrooge McDuck (after Young's death) Series overview Episode List Season One #No Service #Yodelberg #Croissant de Triomphe #New York Weenie #Tokyo Go #Stayin' Cool #Gasp! #Panda-monium #Bad Ear Day #Ghoul Friend #Dog Show #O Sole Minnie #Potatoland #Sleepwalkin' #Flipperboobootosis #Tapped Out #Third Wheel #The Adorable Couple Season Two #Cable Car Chaos #Fire Escape #Eau de Minnie #O Futebol Classico #Down the Hatch #Goofy's Grandma #Captain Donald #Mumbai Madness #The Boiler Room #Space Walkies #Mickey Monkey #Clogged #Goofy's First Love #Doggone Biscuits #Workin' Stiff #Al Rojo Vivo #Bottle Shocked #A Flower for Minnie #Bronco Busted Season Three #Coned #One Man Band #Wish Upon A Coin #Movie Time #Shifting Gears #Black and White #¡Feliz Cumpleaños! #Wonders of the Deep #Road Hogs #No #Roughin' It #Dancevidaniya #Couple's Sweaters #Turkish Delights #Sock Burglar #Ku'u Lei Melody #Entombed #No Reservation #Split Decision #Good Sports Season Four #Swimmin' Hole #Canned #Touchdown and Out #Locked in Love #Bee Inspired #Shipped Out #Three-Legged Race Specials #Duck the Halls: A Mickey Mouse Christmas Special Gallery images-5.jpeg images-4.jpeg maxresdefault.jpg tumblr_mq20bbaRaD1sygcelo1_500.gif Mickey-Mouse-9.jpg Mickey Mouse Shorts (No Service - Donald Duck Naked).jpg PeteMickey2014.jpg Mickeytappedout2.png Mickey minnie mouse.jpg Mickey-mouse-croissant-de-triomphe-12.jpg Mickey-Mouse-in-Yodelberg.jpg mm-bad-ear-day-06.jpg CaptainDonald1.png Mickey pluto in space.jpg Sleepwalking goofy.jpg muscular pluto.jpg Pete and Minnie Mouse 4807165.png Pete Model Sheet Wrestling Turnaround with Wig In Color.jpg Pete model sheet Wrestling Turnaround with Wig In black and white.jpg MV5BNThiY2U3ZTItY2NjZC00ZTI0LTkyZWEtZDM3NGQ4NTUxOTAzXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMDM0MzU2NA@@. V1 .jpg TEP2qq7b6I0mRY 1 a.jpg Image afc7eb88.jpg Donald-Duck-Rage.jpg Pete Wrestler.jpg Doggone Biscuits 2.jpg Pete Wish Upon A Coin.jpg Pete Al Rojo 02.jpg Pete Dancevidaniya.jpg Pete has got the Swimmin' Hole.jpg Pete Touchdown and Out.jpg Pete the police officer.png Category:TV Series Category:Animation Category:Mickey Mouse (TV Series)